Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is a Mario Kart game made from Nintendo. In it, you race using different Mario characters. It was released in 2005. It was the first game to feature Wi-Fi. Gameplay Mario Kart DS is a racing game. You use characters from Mario games in it. You can choose karts with different stats, which will be explained later. You obvisualy want to get first in Grand Prix and VS modes. There is 8 racers including you in a race. It uses the bottom screen, which says what items players have and what pleace everyone is in.It even has 2 views. Items add challenge to the game. Each item will do different things to you. You get worse items in first, and better items in last. More on items later. Now here is each mode: Grand Prix In Grand Prix mode you race with 7 other racers. You can select from 8 different cups, which include Mushroom Cup, Shell Cup, Banana Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, Leaf Cup, Lightning Cup, and the Special Cup. Each cup includes four race tracks. After each race, the place you finished gets you a certain amount of points. The winner gets 15, and 2nd gets 12, with 3rd getting 10. At the end of the four races, the points are added up, and the three racers with the most points go to the award ceremony and get trophys. Time Trial In Time Trial you try to get the fastest time you can. It's a good place to test things out as well. It has no racers and no item boxes. However, it does have triple mushrooms right from the start for you to use. You can also race your fastest time as a ghost if you have a fastest time. VS Mode VS Mode is like grand prix, but you can determine if you want teams which is when you're in teams with three other computers that fight against the other team which has four computers. You can also control how many races you can have, What cc you want, How hard the computers will be, and if you want to choose the course you want,play the courses in order, or be random. Battle Mode Battle mode is different then the others, because it's not a race.instead you battle other cpus in different battle courses.There are 2 modes in battle.one is balloon battle.in it you hit the other cpus with items to try to pop all of their balloons.however you need to make sure your balloons don't get popped too.you can blow up balloons until you blow up 4 by pressing select and holding it until you inflate a balloon.another is shine runners.In that you try to collect shines.There are nine on the board.There is a timer.when the timer ends, the people with the least shines are brought out until somebody wins. Mission Mode In Mission Mode, You do different tasks. Some involve going through gates, Some involve getting coins, and other tasks. Here is a table of every mission task, Time you have to finish it etc. Characters And Karts There are 12 of racers in this game (13 with shy guy). All of them are mario characters. Here is a list of racers: Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Toad Donkey Kong Wario Bowser There are also racers you have unlock to use (with it's karts unless you get karts before the character which is) These are: Daisy (Get gold in every 50cc retro grand prix cup Dry Bones (Get gold in every 50cc nitro grand prix cup) Waluigi (Get gold in every 100cc retro grand prix cups) Rob (Get gold in every nitro or retro grand prix's in mirror 150cc) On download play, any guests are diffrent colored Shy Guys. There are also karts. Each character has three karts for themselves. The first two are always unlocked when you get them. The last kart for them is unlocked after getting gold on every nitro grand prix cup on 100cc. Mario's Karts are the B Dasher, the Standard Kart M, And the Shooting Star.Mario's Karts usually have average Handling, Drift, Weight, And Speed. They also have great Acceleration. Luigi's Karts are the Poltergust 4000, The Standard Kart L, And the Streamliner. they useally have good accelertion, speed, and handling, but bad drift. Peach's Karts are the Royale,The Standard Kart P,And the Light Tripper. They have great drift and good aceleration, but bad handling and speed. Yoshi's Karts are the Egg 1, Standerd Kart Y, and the Cucumber.They are great at snaking, and have good acclertion, handing, and average speed ,but bad drift. Note: This page is still being made Category:Game Versions